Tag, I Love You!
by twilight star16
Summary: [ONESHOT] How a simple game of tag they played when they were little became something else. NaminexRoxas


Summary: How a simple game of tag they played when they were little became something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Dedications: Dedicated to my new friends hikari-chan210, sky stroll, and pink chaos!

Tag, I Love You!

Summertime had arrived and Namine and her friends were sitting in the sandbox in her backyard. School had ended and they had the time to do whatever they wanted to do. But of course, all summer vacations start out without knowing what will happen. So because of this, Namine and the rest of her friends were bored and had no idea what to do.

"This is so boring," Selphie yawned. She sat the grass looking around for something to do. "I mean come on; it's the third day of summer for crying out loud, you think we would have thought of something by now!"

"Shut up Selphie," Riku said from his sitting place underneath a tree. "You're way too loud." Selphie pouted and stuck her tongue at him.

"Well Selphie is right," Kairi said. "What should we do?"

"I'm fine the way I am," Namine said, continuing to draw in her sketch book. "Why are we even outside anyways?"

"Because Sora and Roxas insisted that we go outside and do something," Olette said.

"What?" Sora said. "Might as well enjoy the sunshine," Roxas agreed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we can find something to do."

"I doubt it," Hayner said. "Can't we go inside?"

"God you people are so loud," Riku complained.

"It's better then just sleeping during the day," Selphie said. "I know what we can do!!!"

"This should be good," Riku muttered.

"Let's play tag!" Selphie said enthusiastically. "Just like when we were little!"

"Aren't we too old to play tag?" Kairi pointed out.

"Nonsense," Selphie said. "You're never too old to play games!"

"I'll just sit out," Namine said.

"Aww come on Namine," Sora said.

"You always sit out whenever we were playing something," Olette pouted.

"Just like when we little," Kairi complained.

Flashback…

"It's so boring!" said a six year old Selphie. "There's nothing to do!"

"Yuffie said not to complain," Riku said sleepily. "So shut your mouth."

"Riku don't be mean," Kairi said. She and the rest of the six year olds were all in Namine's backyard being looked after by Aerith, Yuffie, and Cloud. All of them were lying in the grass looking up at the cloudless sky waiting for someone to suggest something fun they could do.

"What's wrong with you guys!" Yuffie said as she and Aerith came out to see eight bored kids doing nothing when summer had just started.

"Yuffie," Aerith scolded. "Don't talk to them like that!"

"You guys should be playing right now," Cloud said entering the backyard.

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed.

"You're just saying that because Namine's mommy and daddy are giving you money to watch after us," Olette said. "Smart aleck," Yuffie mumbled.

"Well I'm bored so I'm going inside," Cloud said putting his hands behind his head and went inside the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuffie said running after him.

"Why don't you guys play a game," Aerith said. "I'll be inside if you need me."

"A game?" they all said and thought for a moment before Selphie screamed out "Let's play Tag!" everyone thought for a moment and decided to play. Selphie declared herself "it" and started to run after one of her friends to tag them. Namine sat underneath the tree Riku was at and stated to draw a flower when Sora came up to her and asked why Namine wasn't playing.

"I don't want to."

"Namine," Sora whined. "You could at least play!"

"Don't make her play," Roxas said.

"Ooh! Roxas likes Namine!" Hayner teased. "Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!"

"Tag you're it!" Olette said tagging Hayner and then ran off giggling. She joined Selphie and Kairi who were giggling even harder at Hayner's look on his face at the realization that he was now "it."

"You going to tag someone or not!" Riku said impatiently. Hayner ran off with Sora as he tried to tag Riku; Roxas sat next to Namine and looked at her drawing before either of them said a word.

"Hi Roxas," Namine said, finishing up her drawing. "Aren't you going to play some more?"

"It's getting boring, why are you not playing? I thought you liked playing tag!" Roxas said cutely.

"I do, but no one ever tags me so I don't want to play," Namine said sadly, Roxas poked her in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Pokes make everything better!" Roxas smiled.

"No it doesn't," Namine laughed, Roxas smiled triumphantly as Namine laughed some more watching Selphie and Riku fight over if there were tag backs or no.

Roxas and Namine laughed some more; Roxas got up to join the game again, he turned to Namine. "Are you going to play?" Namine shook her head; Roxas had a sad look on his face which made Namine think over her answer.

"Maybe," Namine thought for another moment while Roxas kept giving her huge puppy dog eyes which made her laugh. "Maybe another time Roxas."

"It won't be fun without you," Roxas said. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" Roxas made some more puppy dog eyes.

"Next time we play tag I promise," Namine smiled. "You go play."

"Okay then but you promise to play next time?" Roxas asked, he held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Namine hooked her pinky with Roxas' and shook it, "Pinky promise!"

End flashback…

"Come on Namine play this time!" Kairi said.

"Just this once?" Olette asked.

"Maybe later," Namine shrugged. "You guys go on and play I'm going to be over by the tree."

"I'm it!" Selphie declared.

"Why are you always it?" Riku mumbled.

"So I can tag you," Selphie tagged Riku. "So get off your lazy butt and play!" Riku got up and started to chase after Hayner. Namine sat down underneath the tree and started to draw a few random things in the yard. After about ten minutes, Roxas sat next to her. "Hey Namine, I thought you were going to play!"

"Don't worry," Namine held up her pinky to Roxas. "I promised remember? And besides there's no point in playing I'm never tagged. Why aren't you playing right now?"

"Oh the usual Selphie and Riku are fighting again," Roxas said. "It gets pretty tiring after what…ten years?" Namine and Roxas laughed. "So you going to play or not?"

"Well who's it?" Namine asked.

"I am," Roxas smiled he kissed Namine on the cheek and said, "Tag, I love you!"

Namine blushed and touched her cheek, "O-okay I guess I'm it." Namine smiled and kissed Roxas on the cheek.

"Hey, no tag backs!" Roxas teased and laughed with Namine. "But under this one condition, I can let it slide." The both laughed and joined their game of tag.

Author's Note: Little Roxas and Namine sound so cute! Please review!


End file.
